lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Shin Chan (Vitello and Phuuz English adaptations, 2002-2004)
Before FUNimation Entertainment attempted to market Crayon Shin Chan in the US in 2006 (with their dub lasting at least three seasons), one previous attempt at a full English adaptation was in existence. The first dub, produced in 1994 by Vitello Productions and Lacey Entertainment, was known by fans as "The Vitello dub" and is difficult to find these days. Shortened to just "Shin Chan" (as the later dubs would be), this version was never aired in the US, but did air in the UK through 2001-2002 on their version of Fox Kids and on RTE in the ROI (Republic of Ireland). Several Vitello episodes were released on DVD in Australia, but they are now all out of print (5 DVD Volumes are known of and sometimes show up on ebay Australia). A large portion of the Vitello cast was made up of actors who had gained fame for their work in Western animation, such as Kath Soucie (Shinnosuke and Misae) and Russi Taylor (Himawari). Grey DeLisle, who voiced Kazama, had her first voice acting role in it. Although the dub underwent some censorship and localization, Shinnosuke's infamous Buri Buri dance was left unedited. Currently, only 5 episodes can be found in English. However, the Dutch version of the dub has at least 130 episodes available. Vitello and Lacey's adaptation was used as the basis for various overseas dubs. In 2003, Phuuz Entertainment gained the license to the series and continued where Vitello left off, with a different pool of Los Angeles-based voice actors replacing the originals. None of the Phuuz episodes were ever released on DVD or VHS, and it seems that they are even more difficult to find. Phuuz's continuation was pitched to Adult Swim in 2005, but was deemed too child-friendly for the block. After Phuuz's license expired, FUNimation acquired the rights and their dub was approved. The dub was later relegated to only shorts on Jetix in-between other programmes, and was fully removed once Jetix was rebranded to Disney XD. Name Changes Both dubs featured many name changes for the characters, although in some cases they used different options than what FUNimation would later use. * Shinnosuke's name was shortened to "Shin" * Misae became "Mitsy" and Hiroshi became "Harry" * Himawari became "Daisy" * Toru Kazama became "Cosmo", with his name loosely based off his surname * Nene Sakurada became "Nini" * Masao Sato became "Max" * The principal Bunta Takakura/"Encho-sensei" was renamed "Principal Enzo" * The teachers Midori Yoshinaga and Ume Matsuzaka were renamed "Miss Dori" and "Miss Uma", with the names loosely sourced from their Japanese names * Action Mask was renamed "The Masked Muchacho" * Ai Saotome was renamed "Sally" in Phuuz's dub (which covered later episodes) * Masumi Ageo was renamed "Miss Agnes" in Phuuz's dub Known missing segments * Me Want Cookie * My Date With Miss Uma * Mom Runs Away * We're Getting a Divorce * I Get Recycled * Mom Killed the TV * Lucky Gets Lucky * I Go to the City * Vacation Fun * Dad Has a Breakdown * A Dad Free Night * I Hit a Homer * I Clean Up * Let's Go Fishing * Smarty Pants Marti * Driving With Mom * I Make a Man Outta Max * Mom and Dad's Big Night * I Go to the Hospital * I'' Go to Girl-Zoo'' * Grandpa Won't Leave * An Errand to the Post Office * Going to a Haunted House * Mom Goes on Strike * Who's Eisenhower? * Dad's Secret Admirer * Leaf Me Alone * Playing Around With Dad * I'm Going Hiking * Fun With Food * Someone's Got a Boyfriend * I Get My Own Room * Dad Breaks a Promise * I Climb a Mountain * I'm Mountain Meat * Survival of the Fattest Production Staff *ADR Direction: Paul Vitello (Vitello dub), Michael Sorich (Phuuz dub) *ADR Script: Leslie Ray (Vitello), Darlene Waddington (Phuuz) *Dialogue Recording: R.D. Floyd (Vitello) *Dialogue Editor: Larry Ellis (Vitello) *Producer: Paul Vitello, Cheryl Pollak (Vitello), Ken Duer (Phuuz) *Original music produced by: Rave Music, Inc. *Composers: Louis Cortelezzi, John Lissauer *Executive Producer for International Adaptation: Daisuke "Dan" Yoshikawa Voice Cast Vitello (2002) *Shin Nohara, Mitsy Nohara: Kath Soucie *Harry Nohara, Bo: Eric Loomis *Daisy Nohara, Max: Russi Taylor *Cosmo, Miss Uma: Grey DeLisle *Nini, Miss Dori: Anndi McAfee *Principal Enzo, Masked Muchacho: Patrick Fraley Phuuz (2004) *Shin Nohara: Diane Michelle *Mitsy Nohara: Julie Maddalena *Harry Nohara: Peter Doyle *Cosmo: Hope Levy *Max: Barbara Goodson *Bo: Richard Cansino *Nini: Michelle Ruff *Miss Dori: Cindy Robinson Episodes found of the Vitello dub So far, 28 seperate segments have been found of this dub. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost Anime Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Episodes Category:Partially Found Media